


21 - electricity

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, M/M, wspomniane Simon/Markus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Gdyby parę tygodni temu ktoś powiedziałby Connorowi, że w jego kawiarni pojawi się piątka najbardziej znanych androidów w mieście – ba!, w całych Stanach, a może i nawet na świecie – prychnąłby tej osobie w twarz, bo prawdopodobieństwo, że to się wydarzy, było znikome. Aż do tego popołudnia, kiedy Wielcy Jericho pojawiali się na jego progu.Markus, dowódca ruchu wyzwolenia, obejmował w pasie Simona, który rozmawiał cicho z North. Josh przyglądał się menu, a Hank rozglądał po pomieszczeniu z wyrazem twarzy, którego Connor nie mógł odczytać.





	21 - electricity

**Author's Note:**

> [MissMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) podrzuciła szkielet pomysłu, na którym zbudowałam całą resztę c:

Gdyby parę tygodni temu ktoś powiedziałby Connorowi, że w jego kawiarni pojawi się piątka najbardziej znanych androidów w mieście – ba!, w całych Stanach, a może i nawet na świecie – prychnąłby tej osobie w twarz, bo prawdopodobieństwo, że to się wydarzy, było znikome. Aż do tego popołudnia, kiedy Wielcy Jericho pojawiali się na jego progu.

Markus, dowódca ruchu wyzwolenia, obejmował w pasie Simona, który rozmawiał cicho z North. Josh przyglądał się menu, a Hank rozglądał po pomieszczeniu z wyrazem twarzy, którego Connor nie mógł odczytać.

Na szczęście wzrok Hanka przykuły bardziej kwiaty, które wlewały się do środka przez przejście do kwiaciarni, którą prowadził Richard, dzięki czemu Connor pozostał niezauważony. Obawiał się reakcji Hanka, kiedy go zobaczy, bo ich modele dzieliła tylko jedna generacja i Connor został stworzony, aby Hanka zastąpić. Z drugiej strony Connor był w takiej samej, chociaż odwrotnej sytuacji z Richardem, a nie czuł do RK900 żadnej niechęci – nawet prowadził z nim wspólny biznes. Być może więc RK700 nie będzie mieć Connorowi niczego za złe?

Zwłaszcza że to właśnie Hank obudził Connora, chociaż pośrednio. RK800 był w magazynie CyberLife, kiedy Hank przybył ich uwolnić z oprogramowania. Connor żył tylko dzięki niemu.

— Hej — rzucił Hank, wyrywając Connora z zamysłu. Opierał się o blat i spoglądał na RK800 z lekkim uśmiechem. — Mogę zamówić?

— Tak, oczywiście, Hank. Na koszt firmy.

Hank zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie musisz tego robić.

— Tylko tak mogę podziękować. — Connor uśmiechnął się. — Bez was nie moglibyśmy... — Urwał, bo spojrzał w stronę pozostałych Wielkich Jericho i odkrył, że cała czwórka się im przyglądała. — Um.

Hank potarł dłonią kark i posłał przyjaciołom spojrzenie spode łba, na co wszyscy się odwrócili. Wszyscy poza North, która uniosła środkowy palec i nadal się w nich wpatrywała.

— Bardzo się niecierpliwią. Co podać?

Hank przesłał mu zamówienie, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Przyglądał się, jak Connor je przygotowuje, wodząc za nim wzrokiem tak intensywnym, że RK800 czuł, jak włosy na karku stają mu dęba. Miał wrażenie, że powietrze między nimi jest wypełnione czymś, co wybuchnie, gdy tylko się odwróci.

— Prowadzisz też kwiaciarnię? — zapytał w końcu Hank, kiedy Connor uważnie zamrażał thirium ciekłym azotem.

— Nie, nie ja — odpowiedział.

— Chłopak?

Connor obejrzał się przez ramię, ale tylko na chwilę. Intensywność spojrzenia Hanka była zdecydowanie zbyt hipnotyzująca.

— Nie, nie. Nie umawiam się z nikim.

— Tak ogólnie bo nie chcesz, czy...?

Connor postawił drinki na tacy i sprezentował ją Hankowi.

— Nie znałem nikogo, kim byłbym romantycznie zainteresowany — odpowiedział, unikając wzroku RK700.

Kątem oka widział, jak Hank wraca do przyjaciół i prezentuje im drinki, a potem wraca z tacą do lady.

— Nie musiałeś jej odnosić — powiedział zaskoczony. — Ale dziękuję.

— Mhm. — Hank przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym westchnął. — Nie wiem, czy naprawdę tego nie zauważyłeś, mimo że jesteś generację wyżej, ale jestem tobą zainteresowany. Mogę zabrać cię na randkę? Po pracy?

Connor wpatrywał się w niego w szoku. Tak bardzo się obawiał, że gdy Hank zauważy numer Connora, to może zareagować negatywnie, że w ogóle nie wziął pod uwagę jakiegokolwiek innego zachowania. Teraz otworzyło się przed nim całe morze nowych możliwości. 

Hank był wyjątkowo przystojny. Jego ogólny szkielet był taki sam, jak modeli TR400, więc był wysoki i szeroki – wielki. Włosy miał nieco dłuższe niż u modeli PL600, dodatkowo ich kolor był bardziej brudny. O jego twarzy można było powiedzieć, że jest najbardziej ludzką ze wszystkich androidów. Nie była strukturalnie idealnie symetryczna i prezentowała się wiekowo starzej, niż u innych, więc w kącikach oczu i ust czaiły się zmarszczki, a na dodatek z jakichś względów projektanci zdecydowali się dodać mu worki pod oczami, które jednak można było zobaczyć dopiero z bliska.

A Connor był blisko, bo Hank przysunął się do niego jak tylko mógł nad ladą, zadając swoje pytanie. Jego przeszywające, niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w Connora, który dopiero się zorientował, że RK700 czekał na odpowiedź.

— Ja... um. Nie wiem, czy... to znaczy...

Hank odsunął się i schował ręce do kieszeni. Skulił ramiona w zrezygnowanym geście.

— Jasne. Nie ma sprawy, nie przejmuj się — powiedział i wrócił do stolika, siadając ciężko na wolnym miejscu.

Connor patrzył za nim, a jego procesory nadal pracowały na najwyższych obrotach. Widział, jak Josh klepie Hanka po plecach w pocieszającym geście, a Simon pochyla się do niego i inicjuje transfer powierzchniowy. Markus uśmiechał się współczująco do Hanka, a jednocześnie jego dłoń zacisnęła się lekko na karku Simona, jakby chciał się upewnić, że ten nadal z nim jest. Z kolei North spoglądała w stronę Connora z oczami jak szparki i taką miną, jakby planowała go rozczłonkować.

Hank wyglądał na naprawdę zdołowanego. Connor nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jego niezdecydowanie może w kimkolwiek wywołać taką reakcję. Dlaczego w ogóle się wahał? Dlaczego nie zgodził się pójść na randkę z Hankiem, skoro RK700 mu się podobał? 

Jego procesory nie były w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. Connor zdecydował się posłuchać zwyczajnej intuicji, a nie planowanych zachowań. Odwiązał fartuch, poprawił koszulę i nie przejmując się wzrokiem North, podszedł do Wielkich Jericho. 

— Przepraszam. Hank? — zwrócił na siebie uwagę. Teraz już wszyscy na niego patrzyli, a Connor doskonale wiedział, że jest analizowany przez każdą parę oczu. — Mogę cię prosić na chwilę?

North nagle wstała i otworzyła usta, ale Hank machnął ręką.

— Weź nie rób sceny, dzieciaku — powiedział do niej. North spięła się, ale usiadła, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Hank wstał i skinął głową do Connora. — Prowadź.

RK800 odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował na zaplecze, przytrzymując dla Hanka drzwi. Przeszedł pierwsze pomieszczenie i dopiero kiedy obaj znaleźli się w pokoju socjalnym, Connor odważył się złapać Hanka za kołnierz i przysunąć się do niego, stając na palcach, aby go pocałować.

Musiał się jednak odsunąć, kiedy między ich ustami przeskoczyła iskra na sam dotyk warg. Przez chwilę obaj patrzyli na usta tego drugiego, ale kiedy Connor chciał się ponownie przysunąć, Hank chwycił go dwoma palcami za brodę i powstrzymał.

— Nie chcę tylko seksu — oznajmił i zaczął głaskać kciukiem skórę Connora. — Nie odbierz tego źle, jesteś prześliczny, kotku, ale nie szukam zbliżenia bez zobowiązań.

RK800 poluźnił swój uścisk na kołnierzu Hanka, ale zamiast tego położył dłoń na jego obojczyku. Opuszki jego palców dotknęły skóry drugiego androida i przez oba miejsca kontaktu otworzył się elektryczny obwód. Gdy zobaczyli, jak ich skóra wycofuje się z miejsc tego połączenia, odsunęli się od siebie, zaskoczeni, bo obaj założyli, że ten drugi zainicjował transfer powierzchniowy. Widząc jednak swoje reakcje, odrzucili ten pomysł.

— Nie tylko dlatego... — zaczął Connor, po czym westchnął. Odsunął się o krok, aby wyjść z przyciągającego pola wokół Hanka. Podjął ponownie: — Nie tylko dlatego cię tu poprosiłem. Masz onieśmielających przyjaciół. — Prychnął. — Sam jesteś onieśmielający. Chciałem... porozmawiać w miejscu, gdzie będziemy sami.

— “Porozmawiać”. — Hank pokazał palcami cudzysłów. Connor zarumienił się.

— Masz bardzo przystojną aparycję. Twoje oczy są hipnotyzujące, a gdy tylko zostaliśmy sami, poczułem, jakbyś miał swoje własne pole grawitacyjne, któremu nie można się oprzeć.

Hank uśmiechał się coraz szerzej z każdym słowem Connora.

— Czyli jestem przystojny i na mnie lecisz? 

— Tak. — RK800 nie miał zamiaru kłamać. — Dlatego chciałbym iść z tobą na randkę.

Uśmiech RK700 nie zmalał, kiedy jedną ręką złapał Connora za kark i przysunął go do siebie, wpijając się w jego usta. Kolejne iskry przeskoczyły z ich warg, ale tym razem żaden się nie odsunął; gdyby Connor w ogóle chciał, to i tak by nie mógł, bo Hank trzymał go mocno. Zamiast tego jedną ręką odpiął guzik koszulki RK700 i przyłożył całą dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, a obwód elektroniczny między nimi znowu się otworzył.

Poczuł, jak jego skóra cofa się powoli w tych miejscach, w których się stykają, ale oprócz elektronicznego buzowania ani nie przesyłał danych, ani żadnych nie odbierał. Chciał pogłębić pocałunek, ale Hank odsunął go na tyle, że Connor wpadł na ścianę. Cała lewa strona klatki piersiowej RK700 była odsłonięta, tak samo jak prawa dłoń Connora. Na twarzy Hanka widniał trójkąt, od złączenia brwi, przez cały nos, aż po brodę, gdzie było widać białą powłokę.

— Nadal pracujesz. Nie powinniśmy — oświadczył Hank.

— Mogę stracić paru klientów — odpowiedział RK800, wolną ręką obejmując Hanka w pasie i przyciągając go bliżej. — A wątpię, aby ktoś miał tyle odwagi, aby coś ukraść czy zniszczyć, kiedy przywódcy Jericho siedzą w środku.

Hank zaśmiał się i drugą dłoń znowu przysunął do brody Connora.

— Skoro tak uważasz — rzucił, wracając do całowania. 

RK800 nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek czuł się tak dobrze. Nie miał też nigdy takiej reakcji na żadnego innego androida. Był to drugi model RK, z którym miał styczność, ale bezpośredni dotyk z Richardem funkcjonował tak, jak kontakt z innymi modelami. Nie miał pojęcia, co sprawiało, że Hank był wyjątkowy, ale cieszył się, że to odkrył.

Westchnął cicho, kiedy Hank spuścił rękę nisko, niżej, aż przyłożył ją na sprzączkę Connora.

— Mogę? — zapytał, zaczynając całować RK800 po policzku. — Chcę cię dotknąć.

— Razem — odpowiedział Connor, kiwając głową. 

Zsunął rękę z jego piersi niżej, aż mógł spuścić luźne spodnie Hanka w dół. Uśmiechnął się chytrze, kiedy nie znalazł żadnej bielizny, a potem jęknął, chwyciwszy w dłoń erekcję RK700. Wydał z siebie cichy pomruk, kiedy Hankowi udało się rozpiąć jego rozporek i uwolnić jego penisa z bokserek.

— Razem? — upewnił się Hank, napierając na Connora biodrami, aby ich erekcje były tuż obok siebie. Objął je swoją dłonią tak, aby móc spleść palce z palcami RK800. — Tak?

— Mhm — odparł gorliwie Connor. 

Wrócił do całowania Hanka, pomagając mu obciągać ich erekcje, poruszając biodrami, szukając dotyku i goniąc za tym wspaniałym uczuciem, jakie tylko Hank mógł mu dać.

Elektryczność, jaka między nimi przepływała, potęgowała ich doznania; obaj pierwszy raz się z czymś takim spotkali i nawet nie wiedzieli, jak powstrzymać się przed orgazmem. Doszli w tym samym momencie, Connor przygryzając mięśnie na ramieniu Hanka tuż przy szyi, a Hank warknął prosto w jego ucho.

— Och, kotku, będziemy mieli sporo zabawy — wymruczał, kiedy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie. 

Connor podał mu chusteczkę, wytarł się w swoją i zapiął spodnie. Hank tylko podciągnął swoje, całkowicie nie przejmując się tym, że koszulę również powinien poprawić.

— Mam nadzieję — odparł RK800, zapinając guzik Hanka, i wyprostował jego kołnierz. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy nie był w stanie całkiem zasłonić ugryzienia, które przed chwilą zostawił.

— Możesz to wyleczyć? — zapytał, pukając Hanka w to miejsce.

— Mogę — odpowiedział Hank. Uśmiechał się kącikami ust. — Ale nie chcę.

Connor zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok, a Hank pocałował go w policzek.

— To o której mogę po ciebie przyjść, kotku?

— Dzisiaj nie jest dobry dzień — odpowiedział Connor, łapiąc dłoń Hanka w swoją. — Ale jutro jak najbardziej.

RK700 uścisnął jego rękę i omówili szczegóły. Kiedy wrócili do kawiarni, Hank przepuścił go przodem tylko po to, aby móc trzymać dłoń na dole jego pleców, tuż nad pośladkami. Connor był zadowolony, do momentu, kiedy zauważył za ladą Richarda, który obsługiwał klientów.

— Muszę wracać do pracy — powiedział szybko, sięgając po fartuch.

— Do zobaczenia jutro, kotku — mruknął Hank, zasłaniając go swoim ciałem, aby klepnąć go w tyłek. Bez kolejnego słowa odszedł do swoich przyjaciół.

Connor przeprosił Richarda i obiecał mu wyjaśnienie, ale nie mógł za długo z nim rozmawiać, bo jego uwagę przykuły śmiechy i klepanie po plecach, a kiedy zerknął w stronę Wielkich Jericho, Hank siedział z rozpiętym guzikiem koszuli, aby pokazać ugryzienie Connora w pełnej okazałości. 

RK800 zastanawiał się, czy Hank przyznał się przyjaciołom, że nie zapytał nawet o imię Connora. Spuścił głowę i skupił się na kończeniu zamówienia, ale nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, kiedy myślał o tym, jak Hank zachowa się jutro.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak sobie wyobrażam androida Hanka: [link](https://twitter.com/mlart_blog/status/1013380071904686080)
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
